My Christmas Love
by Bookworm2104
Summary: After Emma tells her mom she has a boyfriend when she doesn't, none other than Will Schuester has to fill in. By the end of it, will they end up together? Fluffly Wemma Christmas fic! AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note : Hey guys, it's me Hannah again. I'm attempting to do a multi-chapter story for the first time. I hope you liked my latest story 'When She Was Mine'. If you haven't read it, please do, I'd like to think it is good! So this story is a story I got inspiration from an old story that was never updated so I thought I'd try it. It's set Season 2 when Emma split from Carl. So just imagine there was a year between season 2 and 3 that we didn't see :D I hope you enjoy it, and please review, it really helps me write faster! **_

'Emma, when are you going to get a man, the clock is ticking and if you carry on the way you are, you won't find a man at all. You don't want that do you?' Rose Pillsbury asked Emma. It's coming up to Christmas time and every year, Emma gets the same question 'do you have a boyfriend yet?'

'Mother, even if I did have a boyfriend, I don't really feel the need to tell you.' Emma said exasperated with her mother's persistence.

'So…does that mean you do have one? Oh Emmie, this is such wonderful news! I'm so happy for you, you have to bring him home for the holidays, can you, please Emma? I'd love to meet him. Actually let me just tell the family this wonderful news….' Emma heard indistinct voices in the background, her mother's frantic screams drowning any of the surrounding noise out.

'Mom, can you please stop acting like I'm pregnant, and yes, I do have a boyfriend….' Should I really lie to my family like this, Emma thought. She was sick of her sister constantly nagging her about she needs to find a man. If I just bring someone, I could pass them of as my boyfriend and then finally get my family off my back, she thought.

'Emmie, that is great news! So will you bring him?'

'Yes mom, I'll ask him, he may have plans with his family.' Emma sighed, she really didn't know what she has got herself into…

_**1 week before Christmas break**_

Emma was starting to worry, she still hadn't found herself a 'boyfriend' for her meddling family. She can't possibly hold auditions for a fake boyfriend, could she? She was beginning to think about telling her mother the truth and just face the backlash of it all. She'd been stressing herself out at school way too much about it, and one person seemed to notice the amount of weight she was carrying on her shoulders. Will Schuester…

'Hey Em, what's up? You've been looking so stressed these past few weeks, it's not anything I've done is it?' Will asked in a sincere worried tone. Emma always loved that about him. He always thought about her happiness before his own, and was always there for her, no matter how big the problem was.

'Will, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind , you know with Christmas and planning my trip to Virginia, everything is just of catching up to me now. I'll be fine!' Emma responded, happy that he cared so much about her happiness.

'Are you sure Em, you are my best friend and I do know when you're lying, so tell me what it really is, I will not accept anything but the truth..!' He stated, grinning while doing so. That was another thing Emma loved about him , the way his smile always managed to light up her day, no matter how it was going.

'Fine, I'll tell you but that's only because I love you' She looked at him and grinned cheekily, although they say I love you to each other all the time, they've never said to each other in the meaning that both of them want secretly.

'I told my mother I have a boyfriend, and that may not seem like a problem but she said to bring him to Virginia and I don't have boyfriend to take to Virginia. I only said that because my family would not leave me alone, they kept telling me that I need to find myself a boyfriend before I get old, am I old Will? Do you think I'll find no one, like ever? Will I have to hold auditions to find the person to play him?' By the end of her confession her voice was raised, stopping passer-by's to look at the scene going on between the two. Will, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing, tearing up almost from laughing too much.

'Will! It's not funny, this is a very serious problem and I need my best friend's help, thank you very much(!)' Emma told him, very seriously.

'I'm sorry Em, but that is the funniest thing I've heard all day! Don't hold auditions, there is no need for them, I mean seriously Em?! A mass murderer could turn up, that would be totally awesome though! What I'm saying is, I'll pretend for you. I mean I am a pretty good catch!' He winked at her playfully. He is such a moron, is what Emma's thinking.

'Will, are you serious?! You would do that for me? I have to warn you, you will have to get interrogated by my father and my brother, and let me just tell you…they're a tough crowd! And we'll have to act all lovey-dovey, I don't really mind, I'd rather you do it than some random freak off the street.'

'Yeah, of course I'll do it. It'll be fun and I don't have anything to do over the holidays, my parents are going to some retreat in Spain so I get to spend Christmas with someone I love rather than something I love. That being booze and my television…so I'd be honoured to join you!' He saluted her and took a mock bow to her.

'Thanks Will, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'll make sure to show you all of my favourite places in Virginia and I'll make your stay totally fun! You have no idea how much I love you write now!' She ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug and a kiss of the cheek.

'It's no problem Em, I'm glad I can come with you, although I do think I need some practise, you know we're going to have to kiss each other to prove our undying love for each other so…'

'Ah, I see what you're doing. I'm pretty rusty myself and they do say practise makes perfect so, I guess one little kiss won't hurt' She grinned cheekily at him before she lent up and kissed him on the lips. Just as Will was about to deepen it, she pulled away from him, smirking.

'Hey, no fair, I was enjoying that.' He moaned.

'So was I, but we should save some for Virginia, trust me there's more to come. Be patient Will.. .'

She smirked at his expression. His features showing he was anything but patient but hopeful for what's going to come out of this 'trip'. Will Schuester knows one thing, he'll leave Virginia with Emma Pillsbury as his real girlfriend, and he can't wait.

_**Author's Note : Hey guys, I hope you liked it, this was the first chapter and I'm not sure how good it is so please review and tell me your thoughts and where you think the story should go. Please Please Please review! It really inspires me to update quicker! Thanks a lot! **_

_**~Hannah x**_


	2. This Is Going To Be Good

**Will's POV**

'Will, come on! We're going to be late!' Emma shouted to me through my apartment. We're just getting ready to go to Virginia to meet her parents, I'm pretending to be her boyfriend, which I have no objection to of course.

'Em, it's a relatively long drive, I'm sure your family won't notice if we leave half an hour later than we were supposed, just say we were in the middle of something important…' I flash a wink and a cheeky grin so she knows what I'm hinting at.

'Will, we are not going to tell me parents that we were doing…shenanigans…They certainly won't be very impressed. Seriously, you're nuts!' She exclaimed, I know she's joking though because she was grinning while she said it.

'That's why you love me!'

'Come on Will, we've got to get going!' She exited my apartment so fast I didn't even register it until a minute it after. I could just imagine her smirking to herself. I'll get her back.

I ran up behind her as she was putting the suitcases in the car boot and put my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She screamed a little but then relaxed once she realised it was me. I started to tickle her.

'Will, that's not….that's not funny!' She shrieked as I continued to tickle her sides.

'Hey, then why are you laughing?!' I asked, earning a mock annoyed glance.

'Come on Will, we've got to go!' She got into the car and I followed.

We spent most of the car journey singing terribly out of tune on purpose and eating loads of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the famous Emma ones that we had at the Carmel high invitational we went to when I was still married to Terri.

After a while, we finally arrived, well we arrived but stayed in the car longer than necessary, Emma was asleep and she looked so peaceful and beautiful so I didn't want to wake her, so I just watched her, the rise and fall of her chest, the way she's wearing a peaceful smile and my jacket as a blanket, and how she's got her nose just underneath it as if my smell comforts her sleeping form. She's so gorgeous, I wonder if Carl ever told her that.

Things with us have been back on track since she separated from him after we went to Sectionals, things slowly started to piece back together after that. I'm happy, the thing we've got going on is good enough for me right now. I don't want to push her into a relationship she's not ready for, not just yet. It's fine though because we have fun, and I don't know if wee flirt or not but Puckerman keeps teasing me about how I've got it bad for her and how I should just suck it up and stop flirting and just ask her out. It's a lot harder than it seems, trust me.

'Emma, Emma honey. You need to get up now, we're here, come on darling, we need to get our stuff and get inside'

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and how panic flashed across her eyes when she saw my jacket laying across her, but how my heart swelled with love when I saw the look after that, the way she relaxed against it. She got up and stretched a little.

'We're here already?' She asked, her sleepy voice to adorable for me to bear. All I wanted to do was just kiss her, kiss her and hold her and never let her go. But now isn't the time, I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

'Yeah, we're here and by the looks of it, we're already the last ones here so come on my dear, let's get this show on the road, eh?'

I got a nod in response but it's good enough for me. I ran to other side of the car to open her door, she smiled gratefully at me before going to the boot to get out our bags.

'Nu-uh, you're not carrying the bags, I am, you just get your purse and go and wait at the door, okay?'

She tried to protest but she knew I wouldn't relent so she picked up her purse and stood at the front door. I picked up all the bags there were and headed to the front door to get to her. I laced my fingers through hers, I felt her squeeze my hand back. Her way of saying 'don't be scared' I guess. She rang the doorbell and we stood and waited, me growing mre nervous by the second, I think she picked up on it because she reached up to put her hand on my cheek; I leaned into it, the joy of having her that close meant the world to me. She kissed me on the cheek but I moved my head by accident so now we were kissing on the lips, to my surprise she didn't pull back, we carried on kissing in her parent's driveway. Our lips dancing together. We were so caught up in our own world that we didn't hear the door open, 'uh-oh' I thought to myself, her hand moving from my cheek to my free hand. I turned to look at her, she was blushing, whilst looking at me for reassurance, I squeezed her hand to let her know it's fine.

I tore my gaze away from her and looked at the woman standing in the doorway, which I assumed was her mother and behind was a man, quite old so I guessed it was her father. Standing next to him was her brother Evan, I know this cause Emma's shown me pictures of her when she was a child, some of course involved Evan in them.

'Why hello, you must be William, pleasure to meet you, and my dear Emma, you look so beautiful , as beautiful as 't she look beautiful William? Come in , do come in. It must be cold out there!'

'Hello Mrs Pillsbury, it's an honour to meet you, and yes I agree, she looks very beautiful indeed.' I extended my hand out to Emma to help her in and once she was in, I reached out to shake her father and her brother's hands.

'Hello William, nice to meet you. I hope you've been treating my dear Emma good.' Her father said to me, Evan didn't say anything except he shook my hand and gave me a steely gaze. I looked towards Emma , she gave me an apologetic look as to say 'sorry, forget him'.

'Nice to meet you too Sir. Of course I treat Emma right, I love her with everything that I am and I'd never try to hurt her Sir.' I replied, willing for my voice not to shake, not to show the man that I was intimidated by him and his son.

'I'm glad to hear it, well do come in, make yourself at home' He said, still looking at me in that terrifying way.

'Come on Will, I'll show you our bedrooms' Emma took my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I thanked her with my eyes.

We went upstairs and she showed her bedroom first and then mine.

'Aww…we won't be sleeping together. Bummer….' I said cheekily.

'Watch it mister, my parents might hear you. If I were you, I'd tread very carefully, it looks as though Evan may start to question you later on in the night.' After she saw my terrified expression she added 'don't worry, it won't be that bad! '

I do hope it won't be. To show her my thanks, I lean down and kiss her square on the lips, she responds immediately resting one hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my head. I could get used to this. Before I deepened it, she pulled away and grabbed my hand.

'Come on, let me introduce you to the family!'

This was going to be good, I thought to myself, I took her hand and let her lead me down the stairs.


	3. The family

**Hello everyone.**

**It's been a while since I last updated this, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, it's just I had to perfect the chapter I'd written and then I forgot and then life got in the way. School has been crazy busy, anyone who is in year 9 from the UK will know, I've had to pick my subjects, I've been picked to do a Gold Reading Passport, which mean I read 8 books and do 8 tasks on them. I've done the bronze and the silver. I'm doing the DofE award and I've been out with my friends a lot recently ( the social butterfly that I am, aha ).**

**I hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure if it is great, but thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters, it means a lot. **

Emma dragged Will down the stairs towards where her un-amused family sat, silently watching a meaningless television show that Will could tell that no one was actually paying attention to. She stood and looked from one family member to another, trying to gauge a reaction from anyone, they didn't seem to take any notice of the youngest Pillsbury, Will stood watching this scene take place and smirked until Emma kicked him in the back of the leg. He knew this was not the time to annoy her, she was already dreading coming to see her family. Emma stood, cleared her throat to let everyone know she was going to start talking.

'Hi…hi everyone. I just, really I just wanted you to meet my fri-boyfriend Will.' Will was surprised at how nervous Emma was. He looked up from the ground to be greeted by the stormy faces of the Pillsbury family. He decided this was his cue to start talking. He squeezed Emma's hand to let her know he was going to start.

'Hi, hello everybody. As you probably know, I'm Will, I'm a Spanish teacher at the school Emma works at.' Will noticed the way Emma's muscles relaxed slightly at the sound of his voice only to be cut short when her father spoke up, Emma tensing up again.

'Well William, that is your name isn't it?' Will nodded, he would've nodded even if it wasn't his name. 'That job does not seem sufficient enough to help support my daughter..' He conducted, his dark brown eyes cutting in to Will's very soul. Will, suddenly overcome with embarrassment, turned his gaze to his shoes. He felt Emma peck him on the cheek to reassure him it didn't matter. She lent up to his ear and whispered

'Will, don't be bothered by them, even if this is fake, their bark is worse than their bite, I promise you. ' Again, she pecked his cheek, this time, lingering a little bit longer before opening her mouth to speak. She was silenced by Will's mouth covering hers, for a moment they completely forgot where they were or more importantly , who they were with. Will immediately stopped and backed away from Emma, not before giving her one of his lopsided grins and turned to stand near her side, slipping his arm around her waist. Emma turned to face her family, just as she was about to open her mouth again she was silenced by the doorbell ringing. The three Pillsbury's ran to the door to open, trying to diffuse the awkward situation that Will had created. Once they were out of view, Emma slapped Will in the chest playfully.

'Will, why did you do that, not that I didn't enjoy it but you know…' she said, gasping for breath as she laughed at Will's guilty face.

'Hey, I was just trying to stop you from saying something you would regret and plus, I've wanted to do that ever since we came downstairs.' He said, before adding on 'I'd do it ten more times if you'd let me' grinning cheekily towards Emma. He pulled Emma into a hug and no more words were spoken between the two, they were just simply soaking each other up , until they were interrupted once again. Emma swore she heard Will mutter something about not getting any privacy under his breath, she chuckled and then turned to face whoever had interrupted them. She gasped when she saw who it was.

Standing in front of her was her older brother and his wife, grinning ear to ear obviously noticing the man stood behind her, that was when she realized Will had rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Wow' she thought 'he is really milking this pretend boyfriend thing isn't her?' She rested her head against his and spoke to her brother.

'Justin? Rebecca? What are you doing here? I didn't know you guys were going to be here! It's so great to see you.' Emma exclaimed, looking between her brother and his wife, then she noticed a child hiding behind their parents legs.

'Hmm…I do wonder where Isaac could be? Isaac, where are you? I guess he didn't come, that's a shame, I really wanted to see him.' Emma said, knowing after she said this, her nephew would appear.

'I'm here Auntie Emma! I'm here!' Her nephew Isaac shouted. Isaac had dark brown hair that fell just past his shoulders, covering his eyes slightly.

'Ahh! There you are!' Emma ran over to her nephew and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek. Will watched her, so at ease with her family and decided he loved this side of her, a side he didn't know before. He looked at her, swinging Isaac around and laughing with him and decided if he ever had children, he'd want them to be with Emma. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize Justin was stood in front of him, with a hand outstretched, ready to shake Will's. Will woke up from his daydream to find Justin looking at him with a knowing smile and his wife, with a smile so wide, it looked like it hurt.

'Sorry, I was just…sorry. I'm Will, Emma's boyfriend' He caught Emma's eye and smiled at her. Shaking Justin's hand, he realized the whole family was watching the exchange him and Emma were having with their eyes. Will released Justin's hand and stepped back awkwardly. Emma tried to jump in and save Will by deflecting the attention off him. He smiled gratefully back.

'Hey, where is John? I thought he was coming or has he reached the age of too cool for family?' Emma laughed along with her family at the joke.

'He's here, he's sat in the car texting someone, kids these days eh?' Justin joked.

'Will and I will go get him, won't we Will?' Emma asked, looking at Will asking him to come with her eyes.

'Yeah sure.' Will replied and walked over to Emma, lacing their fingers together, Emma lead him to door unaware of all the squealing her sister-in-law was doing behind her. The two walked towards the car parked in the driveway and peeped into the window.

'Hey John, what's up? Come on in.' Emma said to her oldest nephew who had just reached the age of 16. He, like his brother, had long shaggy brown hair that he had to flick to get it out of his eyes. Unlike Isaac's curly hair, John's was completely straight.

'Nah, I'll pass, thanks.' He said, not even looking up or acknowledging Will's presence. Will guessed Emma was getting frustrated at her nephew's ignorance so he stepped in.

'Hey Em, go back to your family , I'll talk to him.' He pecked her cheek and pushed towards the front door. John looked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and stared at the man in front of him.

'Erm..excuse me, who are you?' John asked, impatiently.

'Hey John, right?' John nodded 'I'm Will, your aunt's boyfriend. What's up bud? How comes you don't want to come inside?' Will asked, wondering why the boy was so ignorant towards Emma.

'I don't even know you, why would I tell you?' John asked rudely.

'Hey look, I don't know what your problem is, but I wanna help, so come on, tell me.' Will knelt down on to his knees so he was level with the car window.

'Everyone always fusses over Isaac, it's like they don't even care if I exist. What's the point of coming?' Will's heart swelled for the boy.

'Well, Emma asked as soon as she only saw Isaac where you were. She cares and so do I. Now come on inside.' Will opened up the door and pulled the boy out of the car. He didn't realize how tall John really was. Will rested his arms around John's shoulders and lead him inside. He opened the front door and watched as all mouths in the room including Isaac's dropped as him and John walked through laughing. John quickly released Will and went back to his phone, Will walked over to Emma and asked why everyone looked at him like that.

'Will, John hardly talks to any of us, let alone laugh with us! You two are practically best friends!' She said, beaming at him. Will smiled at her and held her hand. She dragged him over to the kitchen, to get him a drink.

'Will, you haven't eaten or drank anything since we've got here, please have something. What do you want?' Emma asked him. She knew he was hungry, he just wouldn't say.

'Nothing Emma, I'm fine.' Will tried to convince her, his hunger could wait, she hadn't seen her family properly and he didn't want to stop her from talking to them just to get him something to eat.

'Alright, I'll make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I know you love those. One second…' Emma said, smiling at Will, knowing that he wouldn't turn down a PB+J. She handed him his sandwich and a glass of water and sat down with him at the table.

'So you liking my family?' He looked like a deer caught in the headlights 'Will! I was joking, you buffoon!' Will laughed awkwardly and carried on eating.

'It's great, I love it. You looked so cute when you were holding Isaac.' Emma blushed at Will's words and turned to her drink.

'Hey Em, what are the sleeping arrangements, I know we had separate rooms, but Justin and his family have come aswell. I was just wondering.' Will asked.

'I guess you'll be sleeping in my room, your wish was answered' she winked at him and left the room.

**Later that night.**

'Emma, Emma, I can't sleep. Emma, are you awake?' Will was lying down on the floor on a spare mattress, Emma did tell him to sleep in the bed with her but that would be very unlike a gentleman Will told her.

'What..Will? Are you okay?' Emma's voice immediately got panicked.

'Em, I'm fine, just can't sleep.' Will propped himself up onto his elbows and leaned closer to the bed so he could see Emma's face.

'Will, come here…' He started to refuse but Emma wouldn't take no for an hopped onto the bed and sat on it uncomfortably , not knowing what to do.

'Will look at me. Don't be embarrassed, you're my best friend. Who cares? Come here , my dad used to do this with me all the time, come closer and put your head on my lap.' He looked at her cautiously, he felt like he was hugely over stepping his boundaries, she'd just broken up with her boyfriend.  
'Will, come on, it works, just trust me.' He scooted closer towards her and rested his head in her out stretched legs. 'Now close your eyes.' She told him. After a moment, he started to feel Emma run her fingers through his hair, slowly. He could feel her head coming closer to his, was she about to kiss him? He couldn't breathe. Just as he felt her lips ghost his lips, he turned his head pretending to have fallen asleep, he felt her kiss his cheek and whisper something. Wait no, it couldn't be, could it?

Had Emma just said she loved him? Will really didn't understand what just happened but before he could respond, he realized Emma had fallen asleep, her head resting against the headboard and her mouth slightly open, Will has always thought Emma was adorable but never had he seen a sight so adorable in his life. He knew that this Emma, was his favourite side of Emma. He closed his eyes once more and whispered the words so lightly, no one but him could hear them.

'I love you too.'


	4. If You Asked Me If I Loved Him, I'd Lie

**Hey guys, **

**So here is the next chapter to My Christmas Love, it's a tad short and I'm sorry but I hope the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy, please tell me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter in a review, love you all :P **

**~Hannah**

_I could tell you his favorite color's green/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth /His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/ And if you asked me if I love him,/ I'd lie – _**Taylor Swift 'I'd Lie' **

The two woke up late the next morning having had the best night's sleep they've had for a long time simply because they were together. During the night, Will had managed to find his way to a pillow and he spooned Emma from behind. She had her face tucked into his arms, with a content sleepy smile on her face. After all, she had just heard that the love of her life, the love she thought was un-requited turns out was in fact felt from both people. She woke up, to find Will's face buried in her the crook of neck between her shoulder and neck. She gently turned around to face him, still managing to keep his arms around her.

'Will, Will, wake up…Will' He opened his eyes to find big bambi ones staring back at him. He smiled sleepily at her and looked her in the eyes for what felt like forever. He was still trying to figure out if she meant it, those three words she said before dozing off last night. He'd waited forever to hear those out her mouth and now he has, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

'Will, you're just staring at me, what's wrong? I don't have dribble on me do I...' She looked down at herself and back up at him again, wearing a confused face. He was sure that waking up to her adorableness in the morning is something that he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life.

'Haha, no you don't. You just look really….cute, that's all.' He looked at her and smiled before sitting up and stretching. He looked back at her and winked, before walking off to the bathroom. She sat on the bed in her hazy state, '_did he really just call me cute' _she thought '_wait, did he really tell me he loved me last night?'. _Emma Pillsbury could've been walking on air in that moment because it didn't seem that anything could bring down her mood today. Her prince charming had just confessed his love for her, she decided that that moment alone was one of the happiest moments in her life. She decided to keep it to herself, she didn't know if Will wanted her to hear that or not, if he wanted to mention, he could but she decided to play it safe for now.

She hopped out of bed and waited for Will to get out of the bathroom so she could go in. He strolled out in a blue Jack Wills t-shirt and black jeans, wearing a cute lopsided grin on his face. She stared at him for a few seconds before quickly hurrying into the bathroom, he grinned to himself and waited for her to come out. He'd been at the Pillsbury's for about two days now so he still wasn't comfortable being around them without Emma. She exited the bathroom in jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He kissed her cheek and intertwined their fingers together before leaving the room and going downstairs together.

* * *

When they got downstairs, the whole family greeted them with 'Good Mornings' and 'Did you sleep well?' They answered politely and went to sit down at the island in the kitchen. The only person sat there was John, who smirked knowingly at them. He had witnessed Will going into Emma's room last night and not coming out for a the whole night. He also heard the little conversation that happened between with declarations of their love. He decided not to say anything to them because if the family found out he was snooping, he knew it wouldn't end well, for him. Anyway, he liked Will, better than anyone else in the family, he seemed like a cool guy to John, plus he was probably the only one who actually pays any attention to him.

'John..John? Hey buddy, you in there?' He flicked his eyes up to find Will looking at him with amused eyes.

'Sorry, what did you say?' John asked in the nicest tone possible. He knew that the couple was trying but he just wanted to be left alone.

'I asked if you wanted to come to the mall with the other guys and me.' Will looked at expectantly, waiting for his answer.

'Is Isaac gonna be there? Cause if he is, then I'll pass thanks.' He said emotionlessly, not taking his eyes of his cell phone. Will looked at Emma asking a silent question as to why he didn't want Isaac being there, she shook her head and spoke to the younger boy.

'No, Isaac's staying with us girls.' She said, glancing back and forth between the conversation Will and John were having with their eyes.

'Yeah sure, I'll go then.' He said, ignoring Emma and looking at Will. Will thought he saw a smile on the boy's face and smiled back. John got up and walked off towards the stairs. Emma glanced at Will, catching him still smiling.

'What are you smiling about?' She asked, confused as to why he was smiling that cute grin that he does.

'I have plenty of things to smile about, one being you.' He looked at her and kissed her lips. It's getting harder and harder to believe that this is all pretend for Will. He continued kissing her, smiling when he felt her kissing him back, they carried on kissing, 'pretending', until Justin walked in on them and coughed awkwardly. Will pulled back, embarrassed that Emma's older brother had just witnessed them kissing. He laughed, trying to kill the awkward tension and went back to looking at his breakfast to avoid eye contact with Justin.

'I would say good morning to you two, but obviously it is…' Justin smirked and walked out with a glass of water. Emma looked at Will, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he'd kept his eyes trained on his breakfast trying not to show his embarrassment, she lifted his chin and laughed at his expression. His face cracked into a smile and before they knew it, they were in fits of laughter. They quickly composed themselves and walked into the den together. Emma sat next to Rebecca and Will sat on Emma's other side. Rebecca leant over to Emma and whispered 'I like him' into her ear. Emma blushed and smiled in Rebecca's direction and said 'I do too.' Will must have heard her say 'I do too' because he asked her what she does too.

'Oh nothing, I just agree that…erm…the girls should stay in and the boys should go out..you know, like a boy's day out, that's what I meant, yeah…' she trailed off looking uncomfortable with being caught. Will just looked at her and smiled. He really did love her, he loved how she blushes so easily, and how when she hesitates and stumbles on her words, you know that she isn't being completely honest. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she honestly said it for. Rebecca looked over the two of them and smiled. She knew love when she saw it and those two were definitely smitten.

'Yeah, so why don't you boys go and get ready, with your coats and that and leave us girls be for a while, eh?' Rebecca said, catching Emma's grateful smile and returning it with a knowing smirk. Justin leant over and kissed her cheek and said 'that's a great idea baby' and jumped up, pulling John up with him.

'Let's go buddy, you coming Will, Evan, Dad?' All three men nodded and got up as well. Will went upstairs with John and Justin laughing about something only they know.

'Em, he's a keeper, that's for sure.' Rebecca raised her eyebrows at Emma and laughed. She knew that look that Emma wore, she used to bear it. It's definitely the look of love. The men quickly returned, dressed to brave the cold weather. Will had pulled a black Neff beanie over his curly mop of hair and put on his glasses because he had to drive as well. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of him, _has he always been this good looking?_ She thought. He quickly walked over to her and kissed her lips gently promising to be back soon. He turned around and walked out of the door with the other men. Emma brought a hand to her lips and smiled. Yeah, she was sure that she loved him. She didn't hear her mother or her sister in law saying her name again and again; she was too caught up in her own world. It wasn't until Isaac shouted 'AUNTIEE EM!' that she snapped out of it. She looked around the room to find her mother and Rebecca looking at her, knowingly. She glanced over to Isaac who was happily sat playing with Lego.

'So…what was all of that? It seems that someone is in love? Care to tell your dear mother about this?' Emma glanced at her mom and smiled but shook her head.

'I'm not in love with him Ma, I just really like him. You could say I'm in like with him. That makes sense right?' Emma said nervously, she was sure she loved him, she just wasn't ready to tell anybody, not yet anyway.

'Oh dear Emma, if that is what you think my sweet. Just don't kid yourself for too long. I know that that boy is in love with you. God, you can just tell by the way he dotes on you. Not to mention how he always seems to be kissing you..' Her mother trailed off, mumbling the last part earning a glare from Emma.

'I really wike Will, he's really nice to me. He always picks me up and play wif me' Isaac exclaimed, his 3 year old self unable to pronounce words. Emma started laughing and picked him up to rest him on her lap.

'You like him sweetie?' Isaac nodded and grinned 'Aww, well he likes you too.' He turned around and ask 'really?' his voice getting excited at the thought of Will liking him. Emma nodded and smiled. Isaac struggled to be put down to go back to playing with his Lego, showing the ladies that his input in the conversation had now ended.

'Seriously though Em, just don't let him go, I've never seen you so happy. I haven't a couple so in love like you guys are for a long time. A love like you guys have, it's a once in a lifetime thing, not a lot of people get to experience something like that. People wait years for love and sometimes people never get to experience true love, and you have had it handed to you on a plate, be sure to take it. It's a once in a lifetime love, don't forget it Emma.' Rebecca said, filling Emma with a sense of overwhelming sense of love for Will. She never thought that she'd get to experience love but now she knows she was wrong.

'I know, I understand that, but it's just that every time something good happens for me, I ruin it. Every time something good happens, just that inch of light in the darkness, I always manage to make it burn out. I don't want that to happen to us, I mean, every time I love something or care for someone, it all goes down the drain. It feels like no matter what I do and what I say, every good thing always ends so suddenly. I know I shouldn't think like this but it happens all the time. I just want this, us, to stay. I want it to stay forever and I'm afraid that if I get used to it, if I learn to love it, it will end. I can't let that happen…I just can't.' Emma's voice faltered at the end and she started cry.

* * *

'Hey Will, what's the deal between you and Emma? How long have you guys been going out for?' Justin asked, eager to hear Will's answer. Will was sure that out of all the men in Emma's family, he liked Justin the best.

'We've been going out for about 6 months. I know she should have told you earlier but we didn't want to jinx it you know?' Will said, hoping Justin wouldn't go back and ask Emma the same questions.

'Yeah, well I'm glad you guys are going out, I like you man.' Justin said, clapping Will on the back. Will smiled at the compliment and took pride in the fact that Emma's oldest brother liked him. He felt like a teenager meeting the parents.

'So do you like love her or what?' John asked, suddenly interested in to what Will had to say, after hearing the couple's confessions last night, he wanted to hear them actually say it.

'Erm.. I think I do, I mean, I really care about her. I've always loved her, maybe not in the way you are thinking but we've been best friends since she started at McKinley so I've always cared about her and loved her. I know my feelings towards her have definitely grown to more than friends but I don't want to jinx it or make anything go wrong so for now, I'll say I'm in like with her. It's like love but not that far.' Will explained to the 16 year old, hoping what he had said had made sense.

The men of the Pillsbury family smiled as if the answer was the correct answer. John nodded and looked up at Will.

'I know I don't talk to her a lot, but she's my aunt, don't mess her around. I care about her.' He put his headphones back on and carried on walking, leaving the rest of the clan shell shocked at his confession. They hurried to get to him, Will still feeling that pride but now even more, not for him but for Emma. He bet she didn't know that John cared about her that much.

The men strolled around the mall, looking at gifts they could get their partner, John looking at things to buy for his mom. Will was surprised at how much he felt at ease with them, he didn't know if it was the way Justin spoke to him or how Rusty constantly gave him looks and nods of approval. He continued to shop, purchasing gifts for everyone in the Pillsbury household as a thank you for letting him stay and get to know them. He couldn't wait to get back to Emma, even though they were pretending, he knew that the kisses weren't pretend. He could still feel it, the spark, the way Emma looked at him, and it's all he needed to know that this wasn't pretend at heart.

When they arrived back to the house, he rushed in, not bothering to remove his back-pack or his beanie. Justin was stood at the door of the room that the ladies were in, he looked worried for some reason so Will rushed forward towards him. He was about open the door when he heard Emma start talking. He felt tears gather in his eyes just at the mere sound of Emma on the verge of tears. He waited at the door until she was finished.

'…I just want this, us, to stay. I want it to stay forever and I'm afraid that if I get used to it, if I learn to love it, it will end. I can't let that happen…I just can't.' Emma's voice faltered at the end and she started cry.

* * *

Will came rushing in as soon as he heard Emma crying. He'd heard what she'd said, he wasn't sure what she was talking about but she seemed to care about it and if it's making her that upset, he knew it must be something important. He ran to her and pulled her to sit down on his lap. He tilted her chin up to face up, he was in such a rush to get to her, he hadn't even taken his back-pack off. He kissed her, as he did, he felt her tears dripping into the kiss, and her hands finding their way to the straps of his bag. He pulled away and looked at her, still holding her chin.

'Em, honey, tell me what's wrong. I'll make it better. Please just tell me.' He pleaded with her, not being able to stand her crying like that, doesn't matter what about. When she didn't reply but her cries slowly stopping to a few hiccups and shallow breathing, he stood up, holding her by the waist, he noticed all the family looking at him, with eyes full of happiness. Happiness that Emma had finally found someone that would take care of her like that and would hold her until she stopped crying, she needed someone like that. Even Isaac understood this and he as well as John, stood smiling at the two.

'I'm just gonna take her upstairs, maybe she just needs to be alone for a while.' He said, talking to the women, who nodded their heads and thanked him silently. He led Emma upstairs, holding her hand all the way up the stairs. Once they got to Emma's bedroom, he turned to leave, deciding she might need some time alone to pick herself up. She called his name and asked him to stay and he knew he could never deny her that. He took off his back-pack and lay on the bed with her.

The two lay together on her bed, Will holding her and Emma sticking to him like a life-shaft. He sang gently in her ear.

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

She sat up and looked at him through tear stained eyes.

'Will, can you promise that you won't ever leave. I know this is pretend but please stay, even if things get really bad and it seems really dark and…' She rambled on and he cut her off.

'Emma, I promise you, I promise you that I will always be here, whenever you need me, no judgment, just a friend you can count on. I promise.'

'Okay, thanks Will for everything. By the way, you look really cute in that hat. I've never seen that one before.' She said, smiling, he chuckled at her comment and they both started to laugh lightly together. Soon their laughter died out and they lay in comfortable silence on the understanding that they were in this forever, and boy, he was so looking forward to that forever if it was spent with her.

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope you liked it. I've been writing this for ages, I did have a plan but I didn't really feel it when I was writing so the story went in a completely different direction to what I had originally planned for it to go. I hope you enjoyed it, again, it's a little bit short but again, I tried. It's pretty late right now, I think it's about 12 or 1AM, so I should be asleep right now. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, again, it's pretty late at night and my brain is like half switched off. Please review and tell me what you thought. Was it good or bad? I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings about this chapter and the story as a whole. Thanks again,**

**~Hannah**

**P.S. The song that Will sang for Emma is A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope, check him out, he's awesome :P Again thanks a lot ;)**


End file.
